


Late to Dinner

by nepenthe_writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: When Tony is late to a dinner date, Bucky has no choice but to teach his boyfriend a lesson in punctuality. Tony is not resistant to this new lesson.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Late to Dinner

Bucky glanced up at the clock on the wall as he carefully diced up the pile of vegetables on the kitchen counter. Tony was over an hour late and Bucky wasn’t willing to put off making dinner any longer. It was supposed to have been a date night for the two of them. Make some spaghetti bolognese together, drink some wine, and retire to bed where they would spend the rest of the night taking each other apart. That plan had gone completely off the rails 

Instead Bucky was now cooking up the meal by himself with no idea if his boyfriend would come out of his inventing fog anytime tonight or if he’d be stuck with just his own right hand as company. Bucky loved Tony with every piece of his bruised and battered heart and he would never begrudge his lover anything that made him happy. That didn’t mean that he enjoyed it when those things interfered with the time they had planned to spend together.

As he moved the food to the stove to continue cooking Bucky let his mind wander over the night. While he didn’t want to make Tony feel bad about missing dinner, too many people had done that to the genius in the past, Bucky still wanted to create an incentive for Tony to keep a closer eye on the time so things like this would be less likely to occur in the future.

The longer he thought about it the more a plan began to form in his mind. Once the food could be left unattended, Bucky left the stove to gather together the supplies that he would need. By the time he was through with his lover, Tony would remember why it was a good idea to keep his dates with Bucky instead of letting his inventions take over his time.

It was only half an hour later when the elevator dinged and Tony emerged smiling contritely after arriving so late. He knew that he had messed up their original plans but he was up here now and that should count for something. At least he hoped that it did. Tony was already preparing that speech in his head on how he should be let off the hook when he walked into the kitchen to see Bucky turned away from him, working at the table getting everything set up.

Tony grinned as he looked his boyfriend’s backside up and down as he approached him from behind. It was a view that he would never get tired of looking at. Pressing up against it as he gave Bucky a hug from behind was also up there as one of Tony’s favorite things to do as well.

Tony had barely begun to let his hand drift south towards Bucky’s crotch when it was grabbed by unyielding metal fingers and pulled completely away from the soldier’s body. In a flash Bucky twisted both himself and Tony around until he had the smaller man bent over the table facing the plate he had already set out for himself earlier. The breath was knocked out of Tony as his chest hit the table and Bucky used that to his advantage to take control before his all too clever boyfriend wormed his way out of the situation.

Bucky pulled the hand he had stopped from grabbing his crotch behind Tony’s back. He was quick to follow suit with the other one leaving the genius pinned in place with no way to get the leverage to push himself back up off of the table. Needing only one hand to keep Tony pinned right where he wanted him, Bucky freed up his other hand and got to work unhooking Tony’s belt and pulling it free to put to better use. After all, it wasn’t like the genius was going to be needing to be keeping his pants in place for very much longer. The newly freed belt was put to work binding Tony’s wrists behind his back so that he wouldn’t be able to use them to get himself out of the predicament that Bucky was oh so carefully crafting for him.

By the time Bucky had finished immobilizing Tony’s arms, the genius had finally managed to regain the breath that had been knocked out of him and was putting it to use.

“What the hell is going on Bucky-babe?” Tony asked as he wiggled his fingers and found no slack to the belt. “This seems like a bit of an extreme reaction to a hug if you ask me. If you didn’t want me feeling you up while you cooked all you had to do was say so. I know how to be patient and wait for the main course to be ready after all.”

Tony’s words were completely ignored as Bucky merely moved onto the next part of his plan. Kicking Tony’s legs so that they were further apart from one another, Bucky kept going until they were spread to the point of reaching the table legs to either side of where Tony was currently laying. The stretch was enough that it forced Tony up onto his tiptoes if he wanted to keep his chest comfortably resting on the table.

Grabbing two towels, Bucky held them diagonally in order to get the most length out of them and used them to tie Tony’s ankles to each table leg. With his legs stuck wide apart and his hands tied behind his back, Tony was in no position to stop Bucky from undoing the front of his pants. He pulled them and his underwear down to rest just under the swell of his ass where they couldn’t go any further due to the spread of his legs.

Picking up a final towel Bucky moved to stand in front of Tony and held it up where Tony could see it and locked eyes with him.

“You were late to dinner even after making plans with me and didn’t take the time to let me know that you would be late. I’d say that’s pretty inconsiderate Doll and deserves some form of correction so that you remember next time at the very least to let me know if you’re going to be late to dinner. You only spit this out if you need to call an end to things, understand?”

Tony’s eyes flicked between Bucky’s and the towel and back again. This wasn’t a planned out scene and Tony knew that if he said something now Bucky would end the whole thing in a heartbeat. Just because the scene wasn’t planned however didn’t mean that Tony minded the spontaneity though. Slowly he nodded his head and opened his mouth for the towel. That was all the permission that Bucky needed and he firmly shoved the towel into Tony’s mouth far enough that it would muffle any sounds that the genius made while not going so far as to hamper his breathing. With the gag in place Bucky made his way back around behind Tony and admired the view laid out before him.

The position that Tony had been put into did wonders for putting his well shaped ass right on display and Bucky didn’t hesitate to grab himself a fistful off it and give it a good squeeze. This earned him a muffled moan from the bound man and Bucky responded by letting go and delivering a well placed slap right to the center of Tony’s bottom.

Tony’s legs pulled against the bindings and he jerked against the table at the slap but didn’t let the towel fall out of his mouth. Again Bucky brought his hand down against Tony’s ass enjoying the sharp slapping sound that it made. If Tony was going to ignore his boyfriend, even unintentionally, then there would be consequences to that and right now Bucky was quite enjoying meting out those consequences. Again and again Bucky brought his hand down on Tony’s ass, loving the way his whole body moved in response to the slaps. It was only after Tony’s ass had turned a nice rosey red that Bucky stopped the spanking.

Running his hands over the sore flesh, Bucky took hold of each cheek and gave it a bit of a squeeze drawing another moan out of Tony. Letting go, Bucky opened the front of his pants to pull out his cock which had gotten plenty hard from playing with his boyfriend so far. Out of a pocket Bucky drew a small travel sized container of lube.

The moans of discomfort as Bucky took hold of sore flesh again mixed with moans of pleasure as the soldier worked his fingers inside the tight hole stretching it open. The tube of lube might have been small but Bucky made the most of it getting the slick liquid everywhere as he worked his fingers in deeper, hitting Tony’s prostate along the way. The lube trickled down Tony’s crack until it was pooling behind his balls and dripping down to his own hard cock that was very interested in the proceedings.

Bucky paid no attention to Tony's cock however. Right now was not about Tony's pleasure. Right now was about Bucky enjoying the night the way he had planned before Tony was late to dinner.

Pulling his fingers out of Tony’s hole, Bucky spread some of the lube over his own cock before lining it up and pushing it in inch by inch until he was completely buried inside of his lover. Twin moans sounded through the room while Bucky rolled his hips a few times giving Tony a chance to get used to the stretch. After a minute of waiting, Bucky eased himself out before giving a hard thrust back inside drawing a low groan from Tony at the mixed feelings of pain and pleasure combined.

Bucky took hold of Tony by the hips and used the added leverage to really go to town on his lover’s ass. Sharp, hard thrusts became his pace very quickly as he focused solely on reaching his own peak. Tony’s hard cock bouncing beneath him under the table was ignored. If he happened to come on Bucky’s cock alone, well Bucky wasn’t about to stop him but he also wasn’t going to lend a hand either. This was not meant to be a reward for the genius after all.

It didn’t take too long for Bucky to tense and shudder his way through an orgasm, emptying himself into Tony’s ass. He had spent the better part of the night imaging what the two of them would get up to and had existed in a low level of arousal even before Tony was late leaving his lab. On top of that, Bucky dared anyone to be buried in an ass as tight and hot as Tony’s and not be tempted into a quick finish, especially if that was what they were trying for. Dragging it out would have been foolish. There was still dinner waiting to be eaten after all.

On the table, Tony whined and shook in arousal while Bucky filled his ass and at the same time was denied his own orgasm. His own clenched and tightened around Bucky’s cock even as his lover softened as Bucky finished trying to eek out a little more pleasure to push himself over the edge. In the end it proved futile as Tony collapsed limp on the table, his body still buzzing with unfinished pleasure.

Pulling out of Tony’s ass, Bucky used the last towel he had brought over to clean himself off before tucking his dick back into his pants though he did leave his cum dripping out of Tony’s hole to be taken care of later. It took considerable effort for Bucky to turn around and walk slightly away from his still bound boyfriend but he managed to find the will for it. Scooping himself up a hearty portion of the dinner that he had left to warm, Bucky returned to the table and seated himself across from where Tony laid splayed out like a feast in his own right.

Taking a bite, Bucky watched as the smell of the food made its way to Tony’s nose and slowly brought the genius out of his lust filled fog. Eyes that were dark from pupils still blown wide from arousal gradually focused on the meal right in front of his face and the man that was calmly eating it instead of getting him off.

Tony whined into the towel still in his mouth and squirmed in his bonds trying to get free from them. Whether it was to finish himself off, steal some of the delicious smelling food for himself, or a combination of the two even Tony wasn’t completely sure about.

Bucky just watched his boyfriend’s struggles with an amused smirk and took another bite of his well prepared dinner. After all, he had spent all that time preparing dinner, he should definitely enjoy the fruits of his labor, especially after working up an appetite by correcting his boyfriend’s rude behavior.

Tony eventually settled back down onto the table and watched Bucky finish his plate. The sad eyes being thrown in the soldier’s direction would have broken a weaker man but Bucky had spent years building up a tolerance to that very look and he could will himself to ignore it when he really put the effort into it.

When he was finished with his own plate Bucky put it in the sink before scooping up a new one and setting that on the table. Carefully he pulled the gag out of Tony’s mouth and his pants back up over his ass and tucking in his still hard cock for later. Tony let out a quiet hiss as the rough fabric scraped over his backside but it wasn’t enough to protest over. Next came untying his hands which Bucky was very careful to massage to make sure circulation hadn’t been cut off during their play. Tony’s ankles were the last to be untied.

As Bucky helped Tony to stand back up he kept an arm wrapped around Tony’s waist so that he wouldn’t lose his balance after staying in one position for so long. Bucky guided Tony over to the space set for him and sat down, pulling the smaller man down onto his lap after him. Bucky picked up the fork and twirled some of the pasta onto it before holding it up to Tony’s mouth for him to take a bite.

It might not have been a heavy scene that required a lot of aftercare but this wasn’t all for Tony’s sake. Bucky knew how others in the past had gotten on Tony’s case about forgetting things when he got into an inventing headspace and he needed Tony to know that even as he played at punishing his lover, he wasn’t truly upset about it. This tenderness right now was just as much for Bucky as it was for Tony and that’s what their whole relationship was about. It was meant to be an equal give and take and that was something that they would both always work on.


End file.
